


making love like professionals on the first time

by jacqharries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Humor, M/M, PIZZA DELIVERY BOY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry, harry is a pizza delivery boy, kind of a uni au, louis is in uni but its only menioned like twice, my cousin went to UIS and they did have a promo code specifically for that uni so, oh! a ring kink, rather an attempt at humor, sort of, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacqharries/pseuds/jacqharries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Oh," Louis mutters. He..</i> what? <i>Did the green eyed, tight trouser wearing, plump lipped, ringlety haired boy just say that? "Thanks?"</i></p><p>
  <i>The boy frowns, confused as to why Louis sounds confused. "You told me to."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Excuse me?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"To give you a compliment."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh! Oh, right. You went proper poet on that, mate. I was just hoping for a 'hey, you look okay today' or something."</i>
</p><p>Or, Louis orders pizza and asks papa to bring him a cute boy that will give him a compliment. sex transpires, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making love like professionals on the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinks/gifts).



> Hiiii, this is an idea that occurred after watching porn in which, you guessed it, the delivery guy got it in. It made me wonder why there were no aus based off the same scenario, so I took it upon myself to write one. The title is from Justin Timberlake's Strawberry Bubblegum.. Gotta get my love for jt in here somehow.
> 
> Again, this is unbeta'd. I just went over it about a thousand times. I don't know how I feel about the ending but whatever, what's done is done.
> 
> I'm gifting this to Lauren as a literal birthday present even though it's not for several days, so. Happy birthday!!
> 
> [Read it in Italian!](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2984057&i=1)

Louis wouldn't be ordering a pepperoni pizza with a three cheese blend and extra cheese right now if it weren't for the fact that Papa John's has a promotional code specifically for his Uni if you buy a medium 3-topping pizza and breadsticks. Honestly, he wouldn't. But it just so happens that they do, so. Who is he to not make full use of it?

The website loads his total and asks if his address and card information are still the same, right above a box that says "Special Instructions". He bites his lip contemplatively and his fingers dance across the keyboard, typing in 'make sure the delivery boy is cute' as he's feeling in need of cheering up. Fuck that guy he thought he had a crush on. Fuck him and his beautiful, tan, soft skin, fuck his wispy eyelashes and grey eyes, fuck his perfect, dirty blond hair, and most of all, _fuck_ his plump, pouty lips. Louis doesn't have time for boys who were evidently carved from marble by the Greek gods themselves, he needs something more substantial in his life, like pizza. He hums decidedly and continues typing, hoping 'tell him to give me a compliment' isn't out of bounds, and clicks on the 'place order' button.

After his order is set and he receives an email confirming it, he leans back into his couch and puts netflix on, continuing the episode of Criminal Minds he had been watching earlier. He watches the countdown to the next episode lazily and sighs in defeat when it finally starts, but his train of thought (or lack thereof) is interrupted by a knock at the door. Louis startles and grabs onto his laptop before it can fall off his lap, pressing the spacebar to pause the episode and standing up warily. It isn't until he's at his door that he remembers he asked Papa John to bring him a cute boy and he looks down at his ratty 'The Who' tee shirt and joggers that were put on haphazardly. A deep sigh leaves his mouth along with a mumbled 'fuck me' before he's opening the door. _Woah. Fuck me, indeed._

"Are you, uh," the tall, curly-haired boy looks down at the receipt in his hand and squints, "Louis Tomlinson?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I am." Louis goes full Flynn Rider, raising his eyebrow and smirking as he leans onto the door frame, thinking he can definitely pull this guy. The pizza boy only smiles, a hint of a dimple peeking through as he pushes the pizza and breadsticks forward, clearly unaffected by Louis' smolder. Louis is slightly disconcerted but takes the boxes into his hands anyway, putting them onto the island in the kitchen beside him. "So."

"Your total is £7.99." The boy drawls with a deep voice and smiles politely and Louis notices he has green eyes, _wow, ok._

"Right, er. Do you mind coming in for a sec? My wallet's in my room." Louis half-lies. Though, technically, it isn't a lie at all; his wallet is in his room, but the money is sitting and waiting patiently in his pocket. Curly shakes his head and walks in beside Louis, standing courteously next to the door as he waits for Louis to get the money. "Alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll wait here." He smiles again, wider this time and Louis wants to punch himself in the throat. Nodding at the taller boy, he makes his way to his room and falls face first into his bed.

"Fuuuuuck. Why me? I've been good! I've paid my half of rent on time every month! I was loving to me mum and sisters! I get good scores on my maths tests! Why is this happening!?" Louis whisper-yells to no one. He paces around for a moment but composes himself and walks back into the general living area before his guest can grow suspicious. "Got it," he smiles sheepishly as he waves the notes in his hand.

"Great! Was starting to get a little worried. Were you on the phone or-"

"No. No, I was just, um. You know. Flipped the telly on for a minute, or something."

"Or something?" Cutie asks with an amused glint in his eyes. Louis' fucked. (At least, he hopes to soon be.)

"Here." Louis says flippantly, shoving the money into his hand with a strained smile. As much as he wants to jump the boy before him, the chances of that happening are slim, so he’d like to be left alone with his pizza sooner rather than later. "Keep the change."

"Cheers," he says just before he turns on his heels and starts to head out. Louis sighs and walks behind him to close the door, but the boy turns abruptly and fish mouths.

"Yeah?" Louis asks, growing a little impatient.

"Your eyes are like the deepest ocean and your smile burns brighter than a thousand suns." The boy says with a decisive nod of his head, his dimple making a cameo appearance.

"Oh," Louis mutters. He.. _what_? Did the green eyed, tight trouser wearing, plump lipped, ringlety haired boy just say that? "Thanks?"

The boy frowns, confused as to why Louis sounds confused. "You told me to."

"Excuse me?"

"To give you a compliment."

"Oh! Oh, right. You went proper poet on that, mate. I was just hoping for a 'hey, you look okay today' or something." Louis shrugs. The long-legged minx before him giggles like a fucking school girl and smiles at Louis with something akin to fondness.

"You look better than okay today. How's that?"

"Better than what I was hoping for." Louis grins, enjoying the easy air between them. "I'm Louis, by the way."

"I - I know." He snorts. "I read it on your receipt not even ten minutes ago, remember?"

Louis rolls his eyes, "Of course I remember. That was me fishing for a name, babe." Lanky limbs flushes, his dimple peeking through and a stray curl falling into his face. Louis kind of wants to etch the sight before him into a mountain like Rushmore, but he reckons it'd get more recognition because green-eyes here is more beautiful than Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln, and Roosevelt combined. He realises that doesn't say much, though, because those pasty ass old ass white men were rather unfortunate looking at the best of times.

"I'm Harry."

"Harry." _HarryHarryHarry_. Louis mulls it over and decides he quite likes it. _Hi, Harry, are you well-endowed? I reckon you might be, can we fuck?_ "Hmm. It's not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary name like Henry can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person."

Harry squints at him with a smile threatening to break across his face. "You just quoted Coraline. Who even are you?"

 _Hi, Harry, I'm Louis, can we fuck?_ He straightens and smiles his best smile, "Louis William Tomlinson. The one and only. Someone who can show you the best time of your life." Fuck.

Harry's eyebrows shoot up, an amused look on his face. "Oh, really now?"

"You've been here for like twenty minutes, don't you have a job to get back to?" Louis rushes out, trying not to let embarrassment get the better of him.

"No, actually. This was my last delivery, I was just gonna go home after this." Harry has a shit-eating grin on his face as he takes a step closer to Louis.

"And now you're not?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That depends. It's all up in the air right now, innit?" Harry runs a large hand through his hair and Louis tries _so hard_ not to stare at his long fingers, some of which have rings on them. Louis can already imagine the cool metal pressed against the hot skin of his hips or maybe even his bum.

"I swear we are in a porno right now." Louis says with an exasperated sigh. He can't decide what sounds better at this point; getting Harry to fuck him or politely asking Harry to leave only to pursue him for a long-term thing anyway. Because he feels like he's seen two very different sides of Harry tonight, both of which are making it extremely difficult for him to decide.

"Hm. I don't think we are, but that'd be nice." Harry retorts with a wink. Ok, _fuck_. That's all Louis needed to hear, really, to have his mind set.

"Yeah?"

"I suppose so, yeah." Harry walks further into the flat and closes the door behind him. "Okay?"

Louis' head is spinning, "Yeah. So this is happening? Like, for real? Shit, my life is an elongated porn flick."

"What would the tags be?" Harry asks seriously, and Louis can't believe he's the same person that recognised a near direct quote from Coraline.

"Probably something like, 'twink', 'fat arse', 'bisexual' - cause for a time, I thought I was, _ha_ \- 'power bottom', 'bdsm', and.. huh. 'Loud'. Me in a nutshell."

Harry hums, "Power bottom?"

"I like to take control sometimes. Other times.. I like being taken control _of_. Getting used, almost. Depends on who you talk to." Louis slowly walks backwards and toward the bedroom, hinting at Harry to follow him. Thank God Liam made him clean his room before he left for the weekend. "That's where the bdsm part comes in. Not so much sm as bd, though."

"How do you navigate that? Having a d without an s?" Harry crowds into his space, and they're right outside Louis' door now, both of them standing still and breathing steadily.

"I've never been very good at taking orders." Louis says coyly, looking up at Harry and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Harry groans and pulls him in by his face, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Louis’ breath hitches and his hands go up to brace himself on Harry’s biceps, holding on like his life depends on it. The kiss is chaste for a while, just a press of lips on lips, but it feels really fucking good. Harry’s mouth is soft and ample, a contrast to Louis’ thinner and slightly-chapped lips, but they fit together wonderfully. Louis pulls his body closer and backs into his door, his hand going behind them to turn the door knob just as Harry’s tongue swipes at his bottom lip. He opens almost embarrassingly quickly, letting the wet muscle that is harry’s tongue explore nearly every centimetre of his mouth. A small whine leaves his mouth and Harry pulls away to look at him with an indecipherable expression.

"What?" Louis asks, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"I - nothing, just. This is actually happening."

Louis chuckles, "Yeah, babe. I mean.. you want to, right?"

"No, yeah, of course. But I barely know you. Don’t know you at all, actually." Louis raises his eyebrow. "You make the prettiest sounds."

"Are you okay?" Louis asks with a laugh. He’s as confused as ever right now, but Harry looks so pretty with kiss swollen lips and glazed over eyes, so he leans up for another peck. "Come on, let’s move this to the bed."

Harry hums and kisses Louis as he walks backward until the back of his knees are hitting the mattress, pulling away for a few seconds to get settled on the bed. Louis pulls off his shirt and sits back on his haunches, looking at Harry impatiently. Harry just stares at him. "What are you doing, you dolt? You just gonna stand there all day?"

The taller boy shakes out of his daze and knees onto the bed before Louis, taking his own shirt off as well. Louis wolf whistles. "So many tattoos. Wanna lick them."

Harry’s breath hitches, "You can."

Louis hums contemplatively as one of his hands runs down Harry’s torso, carressing the butterfly on his abs. "Maybe some other time. I’d quite like to have your dick in my arse rather soon, if you don’t mind. Get the rest of your kit off."

"Bossy." Harry says with a smile as he complies, pulling off his tan khakis to reveal black & white graphic design briefs. Briefs that are too tight, if you ask Louis. Before he can pull those off as well, Louis takes off his joggers so they’re on equal ground. He looks down at his own pants; spiderman boxer briefs that he’s quite fond of. Harry doesn’t say anything and Louis is grateful.

"Right, then." Louis takes a deep breath, unable to take his eyes off the very obvious bulge in Harry’s pants even if he wanted to. "Show me, I can take it."

"I sure hope so." Louis squints up at Harry, wanting to slap the self-satisfied look off his face. Before he can, though, Harry’s slowly pulling his briefs over his semi-erect cock, the movement immediately catching Louis’ eyes. The head of it is flushed pink, and very pretty, Louis must admit. Harry pulls them down the rest of the way and throws them somewhere on the floor, and Louis’ breath catches in his throat. Harry’s cock is long and thick, not much thicker than Louis’, mind you, but well enough that Louis will feel it for days. It’s a peachy-salmony colour with a couple of prominent veins coursing through it and Louis really wants to feel it hitting the back of his throat.

"Shit. Who knew pizza boys were packing heat?" He jokes, but he can’t deny the twitch his cock gives in interest. Harry laughs a laugh that causes his cheeks to pinken and his head to roll back, and it’s gone far too quickly. So quickly that Louis goes cross eyed when Harry’s suddenly got him lying down, his face no more than an inch away from Louis’. He swears his heart and both of his lungs stop working for at least 30 seconds.

"’s your turn." Harry whispers against Louis’ lips, and he nods rapidly as he tugs on the tightening fabric. Harry glances down and replaces Louis’ hands with his own, pulling the material off quickly and surely. One of his eyebrows arches and Louis can’t tell what’s going through his mind. "It’s a mini you."

"I - what?"

"It’s like a mini you! Not the biggest in length but otherwise makes up for it in girth - not that you’re.. like, thick, or anything. But your _bum_."

"Um," Louis’ brows furrow and his face scrunches up, "I’ll take that as a compliment."

"It is! Oh, trust me, it is." Harry says it like an apology, upset that he made Louis think otherwise and kisses him over and over. He licks into his mouth and gently rests his body weight onto Louis, holding himself above the smaller boy on his elbows that are situated on each side of Louis’ head. He moans happily and grinds his hips up into Harry’s, looking for relief on his aching cock. A sound akin to a growl leaves Harry from deep in his throat as he pushes down in response to Louis’ movement, planting open mouthed kisses down Louis’ jaw and neck.

"Mm, wanna eat you out." Harry mumbles against his clavicle before sucking harshly at the delicate skin, wanting to leave a very visible mark. Louis moans and his back arches off the bed as his hand goes up to tug at Harry’s curls.

"Y-yeah, you can do that. _Please_." Louis’ voice is needy and Harry chuckles into his lips, sending vibrations all the way to the tips of his toes.

"Turn around then, babe. Bum in the air." Harry pats Louis’ hip and he turns eagerly, nestling a pillow underneath his pelvis, and his knees bracketing it as he leans on his elbows. He holds his face in his hands and waits with as much patience as he can muster, enjoying the sensation of Harry palming his bum in his big hands. The cool metal of his rings is everything Louis imagined, if not more; it sends a shiver through him and he wonders how much better it’d feel pressed flush against his rim. The thought, along with harry prodding a dry finger against his hole, causes a loud moan to leave his mouth.

"Lube. ‘s in the cupboard. Flavoured. Strawberry." Louis mumbles, unable to configure a proper sentence because he just wants to get on with it already. It’s.. been a while. ‘A while’ being just over two months. That’s not to say he hasn’t gotten off by himself, au contraire, it’s been less than 24 hours since he’s had two fingers frantically fucking into him. Even so, he’s fairly certain it won’t compare to what awaits him right here, right now.

Suddenly, Harry is pressing a slick finger against his hole, breaching it slightly and causing Louis to shudder. He presses in past the first and second knuckle easily, thrusting in and out languidly a couple of times before pulling out completely, leaving Louis to clench around nothing but thin air. Before Louis can complain about the emptiness, though, Harry’s tongue is lapping at his hole. He licks over and around the rim, switching his pace from fast to slow and deliberate. Louis whines high in his throat and pushes back onto Harry’s tongue, wanting the warmth and wetness of it inside of him. Harry does just that, rolling his tongue and nudging it into Louis’ hole, the muscle aching from both the tightness and the effort he’s using.

" _Shit_ , yeah, feels good." Louis moans breathily, his hands fisting in the sheets near his head as Harry’s tongue explores the most intimate part of his body. There’s a hand caressing and massaging his cheek and spreading it apart from where Harry’s face is, another one gripping onto his thigh. Harry’s tongue fucks into Louis’ hole quickly and vigorously, but it isn’t enough. "Mmmph. Need your fingers."

Harry hums, "Both sound good, babe?"

"God, yes."

It doesn’t take much else for Harry to push his pointer finger back into Louis alongside his tongue, and Louis can feel the ring on his middle finger pressing so closely to where he wants it. He’s been thinking about it so much, he figures now could be his only opportunity to make it happen and he’s not about to pass it by.

"Your - your middle," his breath hitches on a particularly delightful drag of Harry’s finger, "wa-wanna feel your ring." Louis’ hips stutter against Harry and he moans, sending pulsations through Louis’ arse at the same time he pushes another digit in. When the edge of the metal band on Harry’s finger finally meets Louis’ rim, it causes him to tremble and nearly topple over, the feeling near overwhelming. Harry’s just using his fingers now, watching the way his phalanx-designated jewelry affects Louis.

"You look so good.. take it so well, _fuck_." Harry mumbles as he thrusts into Louis quicker, watching the smaller boy fall apart from just his fingers. The sight before him is ethereal; Louis’ perfectly sculpted arse taking his long fingers effortlessly, his back arched with a beautiful curve, his face pressed into a pillow and looking angelic with a sheen of sweat covering his forehead causing some of his fringe to stick to his skin. Louis’ hips are pushing back with just as much drive as Harry’s pushing in, if not more, and the prettiest high pitched moans are constantly leaving his mouth. Harry wants to record it. "Think you’re ready, baby?"

"Yeah, _god, yeah_ , please." Louis whines, his voice desperate and thick with arousal. He turns onto his back and looks Harry up and down with a finger in between his teeth. It feels like ages since he first met Harry and first saw his cock, like ages since he first thought about having it fuck into him, even though he knows it’s been less than fifteen minutes.

"Condom?"

"In the cupboard." Louis says before Harry can even finish asking, staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he rolls the rubber on and coats his dick generously with lube. Their gazes meet just as Harry’s lining up to breach Louis, one of his hands grasping onto Louis’ hip just hard enough that he knows will leave a faint mark. Louis’ hand goes down to circle his own cock, rubbing his hand over it leisurely as Harry slowlyslowlyslowly presses the head past the tight ring of muscle. "Mm, gonna fill me up so good."

Harry groans, "Fuck, _yeah_." Every inch of his cock carefully pushes into Louis, each centimetre feeling better than the last. Louis moans quietly once Harry bottoms out, his fingernails clutching at Harry’s knuckles, which are still wrapped tightly around Louis’ hips. Harry leans down and presses his lips to Louis', his hips fighting to keep still until Louis is well adjusted. Their noses nudge against each others’ and Harry deepens the kiss, licking against the sweet spot of Louis’ tongue and emitting a quiet noise of content.

"Go ahead." Louis says, his breath fanning against Harry’s soft lips. He nods slowly and pulls his hips back until his cock is almost entirely out, only to push back in completely. Louis opens his mouth in a choked off moan, his back curving and his hips making small circles whilst Harry stays motionless. They fall into an easy rhythm, Harry’s thrusts languid but rough and Louis comes up to meet him every time, his ankles crossed around Harry’s hips.

"Are you flexible?" Harry asks before leaning back to rest his weight on his knees, his rhythm faltering a bit. Louis snorts but then remembers Harry knows little to nothing about him, much less the fact that he took ballet since kindergarten all the way through, well, now. He decides right this second is not the time for casual conversation, though.

"Yeah, very." Louis says with a smirk that falls off as soon as it appeared, because suddenly Harry’s got his knee pressed to his chest and going in deeper. There’s a change in the angle, as well, and now the head of Harry’s cock is pushed directly against Louis’ prostate and he moans out unabashedly. The position isn’t the slightest bit uncomfortable, but Louis wishes Harry was closer so he could have something to grip onto.

"Oh, god, oh, _Harry_ -" Louis moans, reaching up to grab Harry’s biceps and pulling him down into an open-mouthed kiss that’s mostly teeth. Harry rightfully assumes he’s found the perfect angle and keeps his thrusts aimed there, husky moans leaving his mouth. One of Harry's hands is gripping onto his hip, the other holding onto the space below the bend of his knee. Their eyes lock and Louis tangles his fingers into Harry’s curls before he looks down to where their bodies are connected, taking in the sight of Harry’s abs twitching with each ram of his hips and the light sheen of sweat covering his tattoos. The spectacle makes him groan and throw his head back, and Harry takes this as an invite to suck bruises into his neck. Louis uses his grip on Harry’s hair to push on his head and force his mouth onto more of his skin, making Harry suck harshly whilst his pace gains speed. "God, yeah."

Harry moans into Louis’ skin and moves up to the corner of his jaw, right below his ear, and starts on another lovebite. Louis’ muttering every now and again, but most of what’s leaving his mouth is a string of the prettiest high pitched grunts, more or less in time with Harry’s relentless pounding. The sound of skin slapping skin is slowly filling the room, accompanied by the steady stream of moans and gasps leaving the flustered boys. Harry puts his hands beside Louis’ head, using his shoulder as a constant weight on the back of Louis’ knee to keep him in his current position.

"Mmmh, feel so good, baby. ‘m close." Harry croaks, feeling that familiar coil in his abdomen, ready to spring back and release. Louis fish mouths, but before he can say anything, he’s coming. His eyes are shut and a hoarse moan is leaving his mouth, his cock spurting white ribbons across his tummy and his arsehole clenching around Harry, making it harder for him to contain his own orgasm. " _Shit_ , Lou."

Harry sits upright and holds onto Louis’ middle, fucking into him in earnest, chasing his climax. A couple of quick drags of his cock against the walls of Louis’ arse later, Harry stills with the intensity of an orgasm. His hands are holding a deathly grip on Louis’ waist, one of his eyebrows arches whilst his eyes squint, and more of a manly shout than a scream leaves his mouth as he empties into the rubber confinement of the condom. As his dick grows soft, he pulls out and rolls the latex off to throw in the bin before letting himself fall onto the bed beside Louis with a sigh.

"Wow." Louis says as he stares up at the cieling.

"Yeah." Harry agrees breathlessly.

"Nap?" Louis asks, looking over at Harry with tousled hair and flushed cheeks, an easy smile on his face. Harry’s eyes go down to the come splattered on Louis’ stomach and Louis’ eyes follow. "Oh, yeah. That. Be right back."

Harry watches Louis’ arse as he walks away and hums happily, a feeling of surreality sweeping over him because, _how did that just happen?_ When Louis walks back into the room, his stomach is completely clean and Harry’s got a dopey grin on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, just. That just happened. You’re so fit."

Louis laughs, "What, do you mean to tell me you don’t go around having sex with every insanely attractive person you deliver pizza to?"

"Hmm, nope, just you." Harry’s smile widens and Louis gets back into the bed beside him, pulling the duvet over them.

"I’m flattered. Now shut up so I can nap." Louis says with a grin before nestling into Harry’s chest and falling asleep.

~-~-~-~

Louis wakes up later that night to the sound of his door slamming shut.

"Louis?" Liam asks, a bewildered look on his face at the sight before him.

"Liam?" Louis asks.

"Lou? What-" A slow, quiet voice asks right beside Liam, and Louis turns to see where it came from.

"Zayn?!" Louis asks. Harry pokes his head up from underneath the comforter.

" _Harry?_ " Zayn asks.

"Zayn??" Harry asks.

"Harry? You know Zayn?" Louis asks.

"Louis-" Harry starts.

"Liam!" Louis exclaims as Liam marches toward them to lift the duvet they’re underneath. Both Harry and Louis hug it closer to themselves and refuse the tugs Liam gives.

"Zayn, what are y-" Harry begins to ask as Zayn rummages through the drawers in the dresser across the room.

"What is going on?!?" Louis yells, loosening his grip to throw his fists down onto the bed, which allows Liam to finally pull the comforter off the naked boys. Their hands go down to cover their naughty bits and a high pitched shriek leaves Harry’s mouth. Just before they can fully shield themselves, though, Zayn is snapping a picture with the new found vintage polaroid in his hands.

"Mate, you’re never gonna live this down." Zayn slowly snickers, shaking the piece of photo paper that the camera ejected to help it develop quicker.

" _What the hell is going on??_ " Louis asks again. All the boys quiet down and stand still.

"This is my room." Liam states, like it explains why Zayn took a picture. As if he could read Louis’ mind, he clarifies. "Oh, Zayn and I made a bet. Decided if we ever found you in my bed with a guy, one of us would take a picture. It was only a matter of time, really."

"Didn’t even realise it was your room, to be honest." Louis says with a shrug.

"Er, sorry." Harry mumbles meekly, at least having the decency to apologise. He turns to look at Louis with reddened cheeks and a question for help in his eyes.

"You get used to it." Louis smiles at him and pats his shoulder. "Now will you _gentleman_ leave us be for a few minutes so we can at least get dressed?"

"Sure." Zayn says with a shrug of his shoulder and heads out, Liam following closely behind. Once they’re out of the room, Harry and Louis get into their clothes and settle into a comfortable silence.

"So-"

"Yeah?"

"Bit eager, are we?" Louis laughs gawkily, and Harry does the same. "So, we should do this again sometime, yeah?"

"Only if it involves dinner and not my cock in your arse - not that I didn’t enjoy it! I would love to be in you again - I mean! Shit, I just meant-" Harry rushes out, his eyes wide and his hands out as if they have the power to assuage the conversation.

"I know what you meant, babe." Louis says with a soft smile, and Harry relaxes visibly.

When Harry finally says his goodbyes, Louis is left with a new contact in his phone, questions from Liam and Zayn, and cold pizza. He wouldn’t have it any other way, if he were being honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. You can find me on twitter @jacqharries. :)


End file.
